sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Scott Pierce
Name: Scott Jonathan Pierce Gender: Male Age: 17 Height: 6'2" Weight: 172 lbs Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Light Brown Kills: 2 Weapon: Glock 7 Appearance: Scott is a tall, and slightly muscular young man. He is Caucasian, with a well-tanned skin due to him spending most of his time outside. He has a rather attractive face for a teenage boy: Arched brows, wide eyes, a tall nose, and a pair of dimples on both sides of his cheeks when he smiles. Scott’s hair is reasonably short, with both sides of his head shaved to the skin and the top is brushed upwards. On Announcement Day, he was wearing a black baseball cap, with the term ‘YOLO’ imprinted in white at the front of the cap. He was also wearing a black letterman jacket with grey stripes, a white T-shirt underneath, fit jeans, and a pair of black running shoes with red stripes. Interests: Scott enjoys playing soccer a lot, as he is one of the key players in the school’s soccer team, where he plays as a right midfielder. His interest in soccer was heavily inspired by his father, who was also a former soccer player. Whenever he is not in training or in a soccer match, he usually spends his free time playing First Person Shooter games like Call of Duty on his Xbox, which he got for his 12th birthday. He enjoys the social aspects of playing with his friends and often asks them to join him when he was online. He is also very active in socialising to know more about everyone in school, and is pretty active in social media websites such as Facebook or Twitter. He is also often seen enjoying in parties as he personally thinks it is fun chatting with others and to relax himself from school. History: Scott was born in a hospital at Denver, Colorado on the 29th of October. His father, Thomas is an estate agent and his mother, Paige is a lawyer. He also has a brother, Shane, who is two years older than him. When he was a young boy, Scott looked up to his father a lot, and was heavily influenced by his father’s background as a former professional soccer player. Scott’s enthusiasm towards soccer and his constant training with his father had gave him a spot in the soccer team in his elementary school and his high school team. He also wanted to follow his father's footsteps, which is to become a professional soccer player. He also has a strong bond with his brother, Shane, and greatly trusted him as a person. Whenever he was feeling down and his parents are not home due to work, Scott always asked Shane for help whenever he had trouble in school such as his academic skills and conflicts with his friends, and Shane will try to assist by giving him some good advice to solve Scott's problems. When Scott was 16, Shane had to leave due to him signing up to join the military, which he always wanted to. It was by that time that Scott told himself that he should follow his dreams like his elder brother. Since then, he had been attending extra soccer training in school and worked hard academically, which he was originally poor at, just so he can achieve his dreams and become a soccer player. He wasn't really interested in joining the military like his brother, but if something happened and he was forced to give up his dreams, then joining the army might be an option. Personality: Scott is a friendly and optimistic person in school, and likes to socialise with others. Even though he is mostly active and energetic, he can also appear to be calm and relaxed at times. However, he can get annoyed easily if someone teases him way too much. He is also known to be loyal and stand by his friends when they are in danger, mostly when it involves a fight. Reputation: Scott is a rather popular kid in school, mostly known as one of the star soccer player in school. Scott always tries to know more about everyone in school, due to his friendly personality. His fame might cause jealousy from others, though, but he does not really care what the others think. The above biography is as written by SilentJack1999. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: 'SilentJack1999 '''Kills: '''Truslow Irons NPC '''Killed By: '''Killed by US military '''Collected Weapons: '''Glock 7 (assigned weapon), Sniper Rifle (from Truslow Irons) '''Allies: ' 'Enemies: '''Truslow Irons '''Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Scott, in chronological order. Program V3 Prologue: *A Beginning... *Last Scott Standing *Great Minds Think Alike *Clean Up Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Scott Pierce. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Program Characters Category:Program V3 Prologue Characters